officialsuperbubbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Obee Genghis
Biography Backstory Obee Genghis was born in Pet City, in the Animal Dimension, on 4 April 2033 CE. On 2 June 2042 CE, a mysterious event dubbed 'the Animal Dimension Apocalypse' brought a fiery end to the world. Obee's parents died, whereas Obee survived the actual apocalypse. The 9-year-old encountered an Interdimensional rift, and passed through it. Obee found himself in the Underground Animal Dimension, a parallel world in which everyone lived underground. As society wasn't allowed on the surface, Obee was almost captured by 'special' guards. He befriended another cat from another destroyed world; Danny Green. They resided on an enormous, undiscovered mountain deep in a beautiful jungle.Episode 2.3 (Bubby: Reboot) By 2047 CE, after Obee and Danny both turned 14, their mountain home was discovered. They were both captured and imprisoned.Episode 2.4 (Bubby: Reboot) Given a book to read, Obee and Danny found, hidden within the long book, a 'spell' to summon a so-called 'rift'. They successfully summoned the rift, which both had encountered before, but a dragon came through before Obee and Danny could escape.Episode 2.6 (Bubby: Reboot) The rift closed and the dragon broke out of the prison, escaping and causing chaos in the underground world. Obee and Danny escaped to the surface, where they encountered the dragon, revealing himself as a talking, supernatural dragon named Khaylin. The being, one of the few of its kind, used it's magical breath to open up hundreds of portals across the world, and dragons invaded the dimension, slowly killing the world. Obee was accidentally pushed through a portal, which closed itself behind him, separating himself from Danny.Episode 2.7 (Bubby: Reboot) Obee found himself in the Animal Dimension again immediately after (in 2025 CE, several years before his birth). There, he bumped into the dog Greg Dog, and they befriended each other. Greg revealed he had a past in magic and the supernatural.Episode 2.9 (Bubby: Reboot) Two months later, Obee asked Greg to help him return home to find Danny. Shockingly, Greg changed, and robbed Obee before fleeing.Episode 2.10 (Bubby: Reboot) Three and a half months later, Obee bumped into the god Lafonda Eppah. Unlike Greg, she proved to be generous and help Obee return home. However, when the pair teleported there using Lafonda’s portal in her lair, they found the dimension empty and lifeless.Episode 2.11 (Bubby: Reboot) Obee asked to be alone, and Lafonda left. Alone, Obee stabbed himself in one eye and fell unconscious.Episode 2.13 (Bubby: Reboot) Lafonda, having not left the dimension yet, saved Obee and took him to her lair. After he woke up, they became friends and bonded.Episode 3.4 (Bubby: Reboot) Some months later, Obee confused his feelings for Lafonda over dinner. She revealed that she had feelings for him too, but didn’t want to be in a relationship. That night, Obee wandered through Lafonda’s portal, upset, appearing in the Mythology Dimension. Shortly afterwards, he was kidnapped by the Black Annis, however before she age him Lafonda came to his rescue and dueled the monster, who reluctantly let them go.Episode 3.5 (Bubby: Reboot) Bubby: Reboot Tba References Category:2033 CE births Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Genghis family Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Time Travelers